The Darkness
by 101SoraKairi101
Summary: Ashley, is a 15 year old girl, who stumbles into a mystery of betrayel, lies and love. She meets a boy with no name and no heart. She helps him on his quest to restire light. Could she be falling for him aswell? Can she save the world? Read on to find out
1. The Darkness Begins

The Darkness

Slowly…silently…the lightness of the sun disappeared, vanished into thin air. The autumn leaves were scattered around the floor. The crunch I could hear as my foot stepped apron the crispy leaves. The stars gleamed like heavenly diamonds. The owls screeched and the hooted. Fear had conquered my body. Why was I here? That question filled my head as quickly as the tears filled my eyes.

The mist came as fast as horses. I silently walked until I hit my knee on a hard cold wall. There in the darkness stood a strange figure. I couldn't tell if it was human through al the mist. He seemed young and depressed. Like a ghost. Was he a ghost? His skin was as pale as snow and he walked over…slowly. I felt hypnotised. Was I dreaming? Suddenly I stopped daydreaming and there stood the pale boy. I gulped loudly I was petrified.

Who was this boy? Was he alive? So many questions left unanswered. He just stood there…quietly. I then broke the silence by asking him

"Um…not to be rude but, who are you?"

He smiled politely and replied, " I am…"

He silenced "You are?" I said puzzled " I have no name, they didn't give me one." He answered. "They?" I thought. Before I could reply he asked me my name. "Ashley" I replied. I was so puzzled, many questions roamed around my head. He smiled and said, "We will meet again, Ashley and then he vanished into thin air.

The following day I received a letter. It read:

Dear Ashley

It is I, the boy with no name. I wanted to tell you my past yesterday but… they were coming. My true past is just a blur really. You seem kind, Ashley and you seem to have a strong will. Therefore, I can trust you with my secret. I am not human nor ghost. I am a Nothing. A creature whose hearts was taken from by the dreaded Heartless Imperials. We Nothings don't have any feelings. Our bodies are consumed by darkness. I wish to meet you again. Please reply. I want to be normal, I want to be whole. Like you.

Best Wishes

The Boy

X

My heart was pounding. A Nothing?!?! I was so sorry for him. I decided to write back. But how, there was no address! I will see if he's in the graveyard again tonight.

To be continued…


	2. Authors Note

The Darkness

Authors Note

Yes, I always do chapter 1 then an authors note I know I'm so annoying!

So it might be confusing so here's a blurb of some sort!

Ashley is a 15-year-old girl, who stumbles into a mystery of betrayal, lies and love. She meets a boy with no name and no heart. She helps him on his quest to restore light.

Along the way they come across strange figures, such as the Heartless Imperials and figures from The Boy's past like his friends.

And family.

She sets out to find his heart and once the darkness in him is chased away, he has to choose between the life he left behind or the girl he loves.

Read to find out more!

Whadda Think???? LOL

Heres the biographies:

Name: Ashley

Age: 15

Likes: Discovering the world around her.

Dislikes: Boys who are sexist.

Now: She seeks to find the heart containing The Boys light.

Secretly admires: MWAHAHA YOUR GOING TO HAVE TO READ ON MWAHAHA!!!

Name: The Boy (Ashley later on gives him the name of Carl)

Age: Unknown (looks 15-17 years of age.)

Likes: Yeah, I cant answer that because he has no memory of his life!)

Dislikes: Yep, yet again, I cant answer that either!

Now: He follows Ashley on her journey to fight the darkness away in his Lost Heart.

Secretly admires: MWAHAHA YOUS IS GOING TO HAVE TO READ ON MWAHAHA!!!!!!! I LIKE TO TORCHOR!!!!

Well, basically, it's al up there

It's just the blurb, biographies and me ranting on how I am going to add a lot of twists and cliffhangers!!!

Hope You Enjoy!!!

Sophie (101SoraKairi101)

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox


	3. The New World

The Darkness P2 – Another Meeting

Ashley's POV

As I waited in the empty graveyard for The Boy to come the mist came rushing in. Out of nowhere he appeared.

"Hi, Ashley." He said with a gentle smile. "Your smart, I purposely left no address, I just knew you were smart enough to come back here."

"Thank you, but it is true about what, you being nothing?" I asked politely.

"Yes, unfortunately, I have no heart, no memory of my life and no feelings." He answered sounding very sad, "I thought you could help me find it, you seem strong willed and pure, I know you're the person that can help!"

"But, I don't know anything about you!" I replied.

"Neither do I!"

"Oh, yeah, sorry! But what about my life here, I can't leave it behind!"

"It's OK, I guess I will just go then, Bye Ashley."

He turned around and walked off. Suddenly my heart started beating timidly, like a mouse. Something urged me to shout out and say;

"Wait, I'll come!"

What, what am I doing? That question roamed my thoughts like a lion. He turned around and his face lit up. The faded.

"Ashley, you don't have to if you can't, I would never force you to do something for me"

"It's OK, I'll come, I have nothing to do this summer!"

"But what about your parents?"

"Wha, what parents?"

"Oh are they?"

"I don't want to talk about it, I live alone, in an apartment, enough said!"

"Ok, well let's get going"

He tightly put his hands together and out of nowhere these heavenly lights came out of nowhere. He held out his hand and as I tightly held his hand we appeared in this magical meadow.

"Wow, it's beautiful." I said in amazement.

"Yeah, sure is."

"You know I can't keep calling you well nothing!"

"What do you mean"

"Well, could I give you a temporary name until we find out what your true name is?"

The Boy's POV

I looked at Ashley and her innocent, charming look. She was so graceful and elegant but very secretive. I couldn't help but stare.

"Sure, what did you have in mind?"

"How about ………….

(Mwahahahaha A cliff Hanger! You'll have to wait until the next chapter!!! I know there's a lot of speech in this chapter so yes, LOL)


End file.
